1. The Technical Field
The present invention is directed to racks and supports for sports equipment, and in particular, to racks for supporting and organizing baseball equipment, particularly for use in baseball dugouts and areas thereabouts. The rack may also be used for other equipment, such as hockey equipment.
2. The Prior Art
Racks for the support, display and/or storage of sports equipment, in particular baseball equipment, are known. Examples of such racks include the following references:
Benham, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 3,650,407 discloses a fixed, single piece rack, for holding a small number of bats in notches that are immediately adjacent a back mounting wall. A shallow, dished upper area serves to hold balls.
Gordon et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,698,563 discloses an elongated equipment storage rack having an elongated trough, immediately in front of which are notches for holding bats. The vertically extending front wall of the trough is positioned close to the inner ends of the notches. Extending upwardly from the rear wall of the trough are angled flat fingers, for holding helmets or gloves.
Halverson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,049,126 discloses a foldable bat rack, that comprises a single level, in two sections connected by a horizontally extending hinge on a lower side of the joint. No storage space is provided behind the notches for receiving the bat ends.
Keeley, U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,495 discloses a bat and helmet rack, in two sections that are foldably connected about a vertically extending hinge. Spring clips are mounted to vertical planar members to form each section. When folded the clips face outwardly, to permit the rack to be carried with the equipment still in place. Handles emanate from the top edges of the two planar members, and align with one another when the rack is folded.
Laub, U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,710 discloses a rolling cart configured for holding bats (vertically), helmets, and a supply of baseballs.
Schinzing, U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,647 discloses a fixed, wall mounted, cantilevered single level bat rack.
Braaten, U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,065 discloses a baseball equipment holder, formed from a tubular housing having cutouts defining various hooks (for helmets or gloves) or notches (for bats).
Comeau, U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,402 discloses a baseball equipment holding backpack.
Jankovsky, U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,763 discloses a freestanding baseball bat stand.
Lee, U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,456 discloses a fixed rack having notches on opposite ends for holding bats, skis, etc., and racks in between formed by parallel extending rods, for holding balls of various diameters (basketballs vs. baseballs, etc.).
Mroz, U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,731 discloses a suitcase-shaped baseball equipment carrier in the form of a frame without sidewalls.
Lorie, U.S. Pat. No. 4,968,048 discloses a wheeled baseball equipment cart.
Mercer, Jr. et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,327 discloses a freestanding sports equipment organizer.
Shaw, U.S. Des. 335,416 discloses a design for an ornamental appearance for a hanging baseball equipment storage and organizer case, having six cells for holding helmets, in two rows of three, and a lower level of notches for holding bats.
McKenzie et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,907 discloses a fabric based holder for beverage bottles, configured to be hung on a chain link fence.
Young, U.S. Des. 373,498 discloses a board-based storage device with fork-shaped projections for holding bats, along the bottom edge thereof.
Martin, U.S. Des. 377,572 discloses a bat and helmet rack that is formed from a number parallel rods connected by flexible straps.
Matzen, U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,235 discloses a bat hanger in the form of a tube that has cutouts defining notches for holding the ends of bats. Indentations on the top of the tube can hold balls. Hooks are provided for hanging the tube on a fence.
Allen, U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,780 discloses a suitcase-style bag for holding athletic equipment.
Whitehead et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,871,105 discloses a frame-style rack for holding miscellaneous sports equipment having a lowermost solid transverse shelf, and other support areas formed by parallel bars.
Miller, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 5,895,085 discloses a helmet carrying and hanger assembly in the form of a single transverse rod, having a number of upwardly extending pegs, and a central T-shaped handle.
Fowler, U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,293 discloses a suitcase-style bag for holding athletic equipment.
Greaney et al., U.S. Des. 417,113 discloses a design for an ornamental rack in the shape of a baseball diamond, configured to hold two hats or helmets, a bat and a ball.
Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 6,196,217 B1 discloses a solar powered bat warmer, in the shape of a box having a transparent front and openings in the top, into which bats are inserted.
Healy, U.S. Pat. No. 6,222,159 B1 discloses a bat warmer using a convection thermal heat source. The cabinet is in the form of an upright, wheeled, box having a heat source in the bottom.
Inge, U.S. Pat. No. 6,494,468 B1 discloses a wagon like sports equipment storage device, having a large open box area, and a rack for holding ball bats upright.
It would be desirable to provide a sports equipment rack, particularly one for baseball, which is capable of carrying a large quantity of different pieces of equipment, yet is highly portable and/or reducible to a compact form.
It would also be desirable to provide a sports equipment rack, particularly a baseball equipment rack, which is configured to be suspended from a vertical support, such as a chain-link backstop.
These and other desirable characteristics of the present invention will become apparent in view of the present specification, including claims, and drawings.